In hitherto usual gas generators, the igniter, generally covered by an ignition cap surrounding the ignition material, immediately adjoins the propellant which is to be ignited, which is arranged in the combustion chamber. Therefore, the igniter extends into the combustion chamber. For that the gas generator releases gas as quickly as possible, the propellant must be ignited quickly and uniformly. Therefore, for example, booster charges are provided adjoining the igniter, which intensify the ignition effect. On deflagration of the ignition material and, if present, also of the booster material, a blast wave is produced which can partially destroy the propellant tablets, which is disadvantageous for deflagration behaviour and also for the predeterminability of the gas pressure distribution.